1. Field
The present invention relates to a transformable furniture unit, and more particularly, to transformable furniture into multiple bedroom furniture.
2. Background
In preparing a home for the arrival of a new child, parents and caregivers naturally desire to provide all the objects that a child may need for his survival and comfort. Among these objects are pieces of furniture that allow a child to sleep, sit, eat, or play, or bathe, among other things.
Parents and caregivers also desire to provide to themselves objects that make caring for a child an easier process. For this reason, parents and caregivers purchase objects like changing tables, which allow a child to be placed on a flat surface, the height of which is ideal and comfortable for the parent or caregiver who is changing the child's diaper. Because changing a child's diaper occurs multiple, and often countless times per day, pieces of furniture like a changing table are key in maintaining the comfort and speed with which a parent or caregiver changes a child's diaper. Furthermore, changing tables are not only high, flat surfaces upon which to place a child. They also provide storage for diapers, baby wipes, and other things that a parent or caregiver needs at the time he or she is changing a diaper.
Storage on a changing table is not only for the purpose of the convenience of the parent or caregiver; storage on a changing table may often times contribute to the safety of the child being changed. Storage on a changing table serves to provide the parent or caregiver with all the supplies he or she needs to complete the changing of the diaper, without his or her needing to step away from the child to retrieve an item that they need but is not within reach. Leaving a child unattended on a changing table, or any high surface, is very dangerous. The child may fall and suffer an injury. For this reason, storage on a changing table also serves to provide a safe environment within which to care for the child, and more particularly, a safer environment within which to change the child's diaper.
While a parent or caregiver desires to provide their child and themselves with objects that they or the child may need or desire for comfort, he or she may simultaneously be concerned about the cost of the object or the floor space that the object consumes in a home. Along the same lines, a parent or caregiver is concerned about the use or lack thereof of the changing table once there is no longer any need to change the child's diaper. In other words, a budget-conscious parent or caregiver desires that any object they purchase for their child or themselves is a good value. As with most children's furniture, changing tables are often discarded or rendered useless when a child reaches an age in which his or her diaper is no longer necessary.
Environmentally-conscious parents and caregivers who desire to benefit the natural environment will find a continued use for the changing table once its initial use is gone. For this reason, those parents and caregivers can rest assured knowing that an old and unused changing table is not discarded. Rather, it is put into new uses as two sitting benches or as a bed. In the industry today, the designs for changing tables do not vary by much. At their most basic, the designs for changing tables include merely a flat surface that is supported by open shelving. More elaborate designs in the industry include a flat surface that is supported by drawers. Such designs allow a changing table to be continued to be used as a storage dresser once the need to change the child's diaper is gone. However, the industry lacks a design that may function as more than just a storage dresser with drawers after its use as a changing table is no longer needed. Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved design which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the aforementioned problems with prior art. The industry needs a design by which a changing table can be converted into two sitting benches and into a bed.